Smitten
by SadieAnnabethMellark
Summary: Harry introduces the newest edition to his family. One is smitten with his daughter from the moment he saw her.


**Smitten**

**By. SadieAnnabethMellark**

**Summary:** Harry introduces the newest edition to his family. One is smitten with his daughter from the moment he saw her.

**Disclaimer:** I'm just another one of those average people who don't, unfortunately, own Harry Potter. Sorry to get your hopes up.

* * *

Severus Snape sat back quietly in his portrait as he listened to hurried conversation between the portraits.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Black asked.

"I wonder if Ginny's had the baby yet." Potter stated.

"You know Harry would've come in and said something if Ginny had the baby. He did with James and Albus." Lupin answered.

"I hope the baby and Ginny are alright. You know Ginny wasn't due for another month." Lily fretted.

"I'm sure the healers will sort it all out, Lily." Albus spoke from the portrait next to me.

"I think it's gonna be a girl." Black announced, "What do you guys think?"

"Girl." Lupin agreed.

"It's gonna be a boy. Another grandson." Potter looked confident as he said this.

"I think it's a girl. After all, we already have two grandsons." Lily told her...(Severus tried not to choke on the word) husband. Even after all these years, he still was not over Lily, his Lily, being with that bastard Potter.

He had tried...really. He and James had talked some what as portraits and had agreed to be civil with each other, but the pain of James Potter stealing the love of his life away from him still stung like a fresh wound.

The conversation cut off as the door to the Potters study opened and Harry came in with a bundle of pink blankets. Oh goody, another spawn of Potter.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my youngest child, Lily Luna Potter." Harry announced as he held up the bundle of blankets slightly so everybody could see the newborn pudgy baby.

"You owe me a galleon Jamie boy!" Black called.

"We were betting! I don't owe you anything!" James argued back. Congragulations filled the room, however Severus stayed quiet. He remembered this happening twice before...once with Potter's eldest son, James, and once with Potter's now middle child, Albus.

When Potter had introduced his first born son to everyone, he remembered James Potter crying out of joy and Black whooping in excitement. With the next child, Albus Severus, Severus couldn't help but feel slightly touched that Lily's son would name a child after him. Granted, he hated his name, but still it was touching to his portrait self. All he could say, was that he was glad his name sake had inherited those eyes. _Her_ eyes.

Severus watched quietly as Potter made his way around from portrait to portrait. He started at his parents where Severus watched as James and Lily cooed over their new grandchild. He then moved onto Sirius looked a little too gleeful for Snape's comfort. Lupin and Tonks smiled softly at the baby in Harry's arms and wished quite congratulations to the new father of three. As Harry sidled his way over to Albus, Severus caught his first tiny glimpse of the baby Harry held.

Auburn hair. Lily's hair. His heart squeezed slightly. So this baby would have Lily's hair? Sure this wasn't the first red headed child of Potter's. James Sirius had inherited the Weasley's fiery red locks, but this baby's hair was darker, more subdued.

"Good evening, Severus." Potter's voice whipped him out of his thoughts. Harry now stood in front of him, the little pink blanket bundled baby still in his arms. He could see the child clearly now. He could tell she would look just like her grandmother. She had the same soft features, the same round cheeks, almond shaped eyes, auburn curls. The only thing that he could tell that was not from his Lily, but from Ginny was the sprinkling of freckles across the child's nose and cheeks.

And then he was looking into those green eyes again. The same ones he had stared at when Albus Severus was born. And it seemed in that moment he was off in another world.

He was nine, watching the little auburn haired girl pick flowers. He was ten, playing with Lily at the playground by their houses. He was eleven, sitting on the train with Lily as they laughed and ate sweets. He was thirteen and starting to fall in love with Lily. He was fifteen and trying to win back her heart and her friendship. He was eighteen and hearing about her upcoming wedding. He was avoiding her eyes as he teached Potter potions. He was sitting here in his portrait staring mesmerized into those emerald green orbs.

They had named this child right. This was Lily. This would be _his_ Lily.

**THE END **

**A/N:(** I feel like this fic is too short, but at the same point in time, I don't think I could've added anymore without it being a whole bunch of nonsense at the same time. I've been working on this fic for a long time and I kept rewriting it because I couldn't quite figure out how it should be written so finally I just decided, what the heck and decided to post it. Do you think it's over or under written? Other than that, everything is going fine currently. I can't wait to see the movie 'If I Stay' (based of Gayle Forman's amazing novel. If you haven't read it...do!). I'm going to see it tomorrow. I'm so excited! Anyways, I have a poll up on my profile. Go take the poll for which couple my 50th one-shot should be about. Anybody can Don't forget to R&R and check out my . S.A.M.**)**


End file.
